


ashes to ashes.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, hella angsty, i hate that goddamn movie so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: sometimes you don’t get to say goodbye.





	ashes to ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my fanfic idea note for FOREVER so i wrote it and it’s short and it makes me depressed here’s this

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ **Nat: World maybe ending. Will tell u more if i survive. Keep them safe.**

Clint gets this text at like one in the afternoon and he’s watching TV. After nearly falling out of his chair to find the remote he flips the channel to the news and gasps at what he finds. Aliens invading New York yet again, he sees some weird Magic guy, Tony and holy shit- Bruce on the screen. “Laura?!” He yells out and his wife appears in the doorway to the living room. “Yes dear?” Clint just numbly points to the TV. “Clint. You promised.” He sighs and adjusts his hearing aid. “I’m not going, they can save us whatever’s going on. Nat was vague in her text.” Laura nods and leans down to kiss him. “Ew!” Nathaniel yells and they both chuckle, his son runs into the room from the hall he was standing in and jumps in his dads lap. “Daddy! It’s your friend Iron Man!” Nathaniel yells and he chuckles. 

Around nine thirty that night they’re all gathered in the living room watching a movie. Lila sits in his lap and starts to feel lighter. “Daddy?” She disintegrates into dust. “Lila!” Laura goes next. “No!” Clint yells and tries to grab his wife, she falls through his fingers. “Da-“ Nathaniel says and crumbles. “Coop. Coop please stay.” Tears fall down Coopers face and he runs into his Dads arms. “Daddy save me ple-“ He crumbles last and Clint sits in his living room a sobbing mess. The phone rings and despite how much he wants to curl into a ball and sob he picks it up. “Clint?” It’s Nat, she’s okay, thank god. “They’re gone Nat. I don’t know what happened they just disintegrated.” All of this comes out in a whisper and Nat sighs a shaky sigh. “I know. We couldn’t stop it, there was a fight in Wakanda for the Infinity stones and we lost. I’ll come get you and explain the rest later.” He looks into his hands and finds the ash his family turned to. “Okay.”

Instead of moping around waiting for Natasha, Clint gets dressed. He digs his old suit out of the box he packed it away in and his bow and arrows that he keeps close just in case. Natasha gets to his farm an hour and a half after they hung up and finds him sitting on his roof staring at nothing. “Clint!” He meets her eyes and she can tell he’s been crying, she doesn’t go inside, can’t bear to see the closest thing she has to a family turned to dust  Clint does some parkour shit apparently and gets down from the roof. “Tell me about this fight we’re in.” 

 


End file.
